


no strings attached (and just as musical)

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen, This is entirely my guitar's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Sol, guitars, and Ky. Somewhere along the line, dancing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no strings attached (and just as musical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami_yumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_yumi/gifts).



> Unbeta-ed, and posted in a bit of a rush. Happy Valentine's, Yumi.

In all technicality, it was because Sol had gone missing from the camp that Ky had gone looking. He'd been clad in a plain white shirt and soft linen pants rather than his uniform, and when asked about Sol -big angry man with a red headband? Oh, right there by the cart- passing gypsies had pointed him in the direction of the gypsy caravan. 

He had gone in that direction, pausing briefly when he realizes that they're dancing. 

Through the dancing crowd, Ky spots him. The red headband is unmistakable, the bright color of Sol's jacket standing out against the crowd. The older man isn't in uniform either, but Ky will recognize him anywhere given his outrageous fashion sense. 

He steps closer, and the dancers simply make way for him, not once stopping in their dance. 

Then it hits him. 

No-one recognizes him. No-one recognizes him as the commander of the men who had saved them. No-one is dropping to their knees and praying, or offering thanks, and for once Ky is grateful. It's because he's out of uniform, and Ky suddenly realizes that when he's not clad in the white and blue robes of the Order he's as good as invisible, and since he is, he might as well enjoy it. 

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a hand catches his arm, and he's spun along into a dance that makes him laugh from the sheer exhilaration of it. Despite his role as a commander, Ky is still a child in most senses of the word, and this kind of fun is something outside what he's used to. 

Larger, more callused fingers interlace with his as they dance, and while he can't get a look at his partner, it doesn't take long for him to freeze in his tracks when there's a lull in the music and a gruff voice muttering in his ear. 

"So it is you." 

Ky jerks away, spinning around to face his dance partner. The American's amber eyes glint with amusement, his lips curled slightly to reveal an edge of teeth. 

"You were gone from camp. I had to check on where you were. And I had to verify if I was seeing things." 

Those lips curl up a little bit more. 

Before he can say anything else, Sol's fingers flick his nose, and Ky muffles a yelp, glaring daggers at the older man. He doesn't know what to make of this, when Sol is a hair's breadth away. But then Sol's smile softens just a fraction, something more ancient and weary showing through, and the American leans back. 

"Yeah, me too." 

Ky frowns, just about to formulate a response when Sol interrupts his train of thought. 

"Dance?" 

Ky raises an eyebrow, thrown by the request. In response, Sol lifts his hand, and Ky flushes crimson when he realizes his hand is still interlaced with Sol's. The younger blond nods slightly, allowing his older partner to pull him towards the mass of dancers. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this started as a ramble about me taking new guitar lessons and then it sorta devolved from there to the Mexican dance tune in one of the tracks and THEN it devolved into this. Not that I regret anything.


End file.
